Kisses Boys
Sam lay on his bed, with his phone pressed firmly against his cheek. "I am telling you, it was the creepiest thing ever, he had photos everywhere of practically the entire male population of our school, it was a serious Patrick Batman moment" Sam panted down the phone. Hearing nothing but muffled breath on the other end, he spoke again "Hanson.. You there?" he asked. "Yeah I'm here, heard every word too" Hanson replied stuttering slightly. "Are you okay? Has something happened? Oh my god has Brie gone into labor?" Sam repeated asking question after question. "No, dude she is only four months along, but she is a little shaken" he whispered. Sam sat up and moved to the edge of his bed, "Why?" he asked bluntly. "Okay, if I tell you, then promise me you won't freak" Hanson said, continuing to whisper. "Promise" Sam replied. "I told her about B" he stated quickly with no trepidation. "What, Hanson why would you do that?" Sam shouted, before covering his mouth as he remembered his farther was home. "She had my phone, she thought I was cheating on her... and" "And she saw the texts" Sam finished the story for him. "Yeah" Hanson sighed, "Then B text her, she's involved now" he sighed again. Sam rubbed his thick brown hair. "Holy crap,you don't think B would... You know" Sam stuttered. "Try and hurt my family, that's what I damn well think, but you know what if that happens, then B will regret ever sending us those texts" Hanson shouted, he let out a loud grunt. "Where is she?" Sam asked his friend. "On her couch shaking like a leaf, I told her everything, she is terrified of what this Psychopath is going to do" . Sam went quiet, "We aren't going to stand by and watch B do this" he whispered now standing up, "We already do, we see B every day breaking Charlie and we do nothing Sam, also can we stop referring HIM as B, its Will for Christ sake, or are you still worried we don't have enough evidence!" Hanson now became more aggravated. Sam once again paused, "I get that you're upset, but we have the perfect evidence" but again was cut off by Hanson. "What?" Hanson asked. "We found a photo album in Turner's, he was following Bradley too, and he has photo's of the night he went missing. There is one of Will walking across the lawn WITH A BAT" he raised his voice at the final part of the sentence. "Okay well where is it? I mean after all we wouldn't want B getting a hold of it" Hanson said. "Randy's got it, he said he will keep it somewhere safe" Sam reassured Hanson. "It's just how can Will be everywhere, and know exactly what we're doing" Hanson cried. "Wait, if Brie got a text right after you told her" Sam quickly stated, "Then Will must of been in hearing distance" Hanson cried. "That's it, tomorrow before school, tell Randy to bring the Photo album we're telling Charlie" Charlie sat on his couch, observing his brothers playing on their X-box. The Crew's Christmas tree shone multicolored lights all over the room. The sell of pizza filled the room, their parents entered carrying cups of hot chocolate. "YES" shouted McKenzie, as he took a small purple mug of his mother. Clark handed Mike his drink, and sat down with a large sigh avoiding eye contact with Charlie. "Here you lovely" Carol Crew said, winking at Charlie and sitting next to him. "Dad..." Mike said slowly, "You look rough, are you Okay?", his Dad just nodded his head. "Your Farther is just worn out. Which is what we want to talk to you boys about" Carol told her sons. Mike placed his cup on the coffee table and stood up. "What is it?" he asked. Carol looked at Clarke and grabbed his hand tightly, "Me and your Farther are going on a little get away, starting tomorrow morning. You two need to look after Mckenzie" she said. "Tomorrow, you're chief of police, can you even leave at the drop of a hat" Mike shouted at his Dad. "Michael!" Carol shouted. "Why can't you be respectful, like your other two brothers, you don't hear them complaining" she indicated towards Charlie, who was merely staring at the television screen. "Oh Please, McKenzie is Ten, he wouldn't know what's going, and Charlie never speaks full stop, we don't even know him" he shouted. "YES we do" his mother shouted back at him, now standing up, the two where now engaged in a full blown argument. McKenzie ran and sat down next to his farther, covering his ears. "You don't think I know him, I know all of my children, back to front" she continued. Mike filled with rage shouted, "You don't even know Charlie has been seeing someone" he screamed. Clarke's head shot towards Charlie. "Charlie is seeing someone?" she stuttered. "Who is he Charlie?" she asked in a small whisper. "Tell her Charlie,and while you're at it, tell her how you let him walk over you" Mike hissed at his younger brother. His Brother looked at him in the eye, but Charlie just got up and walked to his bedroom. Carol came casing after him, "Oh Charlie please" she shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "WHAT" Charlie shouted, "Please don't shut me out again" she began to cry. "You are the only thing I have in this house, that isn't.. that isn't" she couldn't think of a word. "What Mom, huh? That isn't a boy. Because that's all I get from you ever since I told you. I am not a girl, do you hear me Mom. I AM NOT A GIRL, I am your GAY SON... So remember that" Charlie finished his rant and stormed to his room. He instantly regretted it, when he heard his Mother Sob. He dived on to his bed, and grabbed his phone, opening the screen saver he looked at him and Will, in the Halloween costumes, Mike's words echoed in his ears, "Walks all over you". Charlie agreed with it... To some extent, but all he could do was think of how angry he was at Mike. He got under his sheets, and forced himself to sleep, hoping tomorrow would be better, oh how wrong he was, little did he know of what awaited him. Sam and Randy sat at the coffee table, Randy with his fist placed on top of the photo album, "You got the diary entry?" Sam asked, "Right in here" Randy whispered, they stared at the door, "Where is he?" Randy shouted, standing up, "Calm down dude, Hanson isn't even here yet". A sudden thud could be heard above them, and again and again someone was coming down the stairs, "Don't worry it's just my Dad" Sam said as his farther came bouncing down the stairs with a phone attached to his ear, his farther didn't even look at him and left the house. "That was cold", Randy stated point blank. "Hello my Dad is the mayor, and has been since I was fourteen, Welcome to my world" Sam said wondering over to the fridge. The back door opened and Hanson and Brie walked in hand in hand, "Okay operation WIll is a GO" Hanson shouted. Sam closed the fridge, "Oh did someone knock?" he said in a sarcastic tone, "Please come in" he continued. Randy and this point was taken a back, his eyes widened. "Dude, Brie is right there" he whispered. Sam, Hanson and Brie all stared at Randy, with a funny expression on their face, "OH yeah I didn't tell him" Sam stated remembering. "Tell me what?" Randy asked, "Brie is kinda part of our group now, because B may have text her" Hanson said awkwardly. "Okay, lets get to the matter we all came here for, we are telling Charlie", Sam said pouring two glasses of orange juice. He slid one over to Brie, "Good for the baby" he said sipping the other. "Okay, I say we just gently drop the paper and then show him the photo album, we tell him that we have no idea what it is, and let him open it" Randy said, the room went silent. "Okay look idiots" Brie sated finishing her drink. "You need to be blunt with Charlie. He is dating a Psychopath, and we just need to let him now, that we are here for him". There was a knock at the door, everyone's head slowly turned towards it. "He's here" Sam whispered, "I'll get the door". The other boys and Brie watched Sam leave the room, and come back with Charlie, who was carrying a dripping wet umbrella. "Oh my god, is it raining?" Brie shouted, to diffuse an awkward moment of silence. "Yeah luckily I had Summer's umbrella in my bag... I should really give it back to her" he laughed. "Your still going to talk to her?, even after the creepy hag incident" Randy blurted, Charlie just nodded his head. "So why did you want me here so early, School doesn't start for an hour. What are we all going to breakfast together, or something?" Charlie asked. "Erm No, we're not" Brie said in a sympathetic tone. "OH good" Charlie shouted. "My folks have went away, because my Dad is like traumatized after seeing Turner's chamber" Charlie said sitting down next to Randy, who quickly placed the photo album in his lap. "Sam where are your Christmas decorations, only two more weeks dude" Charlie said looking around the room. Sam looked at the floor, "OH, me and my mom used to put them up, really early... But now, my Dad hardly ever has time, so I guess I will do them on my own tonight or something". "Oh I WILL help you" Randy stated putting emphasis on WILL. "RANDY" Hanson whispered loudly. Charlie looked confused, "Are you okay?" Charlie asked Randy in a confused voice. "He's fine" answered Sam for Randy. Everyone stared at Randy, "Okay what's going on?" Charlie asked looking concerned. "Charlie Brie is now one of us" Hanson whispered. "What?" Charlie stated. "She got a text from B" Sam said walking closer to Charlie. "Randy put it on the table" he instructed, Randy followed placing the photo album on the table. "And the reason we are all here, is because we know who B is" he continued his voice was now calming, like a Farther or Grandfather. Charlie quickly looked at everyone, "Oh my god who is it?" he shouted, standing up. "Sit down Charlie" Brie said, looking him in the eyes. As he was looking down he saw the B on the photo album. "We found that in Turners... OMG was Turner B?" Charlie asked another question. "Charlie that wouldn't work, Brie getting a text wise" Hanson stated. Sam placed his hands on Charlie's hair, "Oh god, Charlie I am so so sorry" he whispered. Brie's eyes began to fill with tears. "Why is she crying" Charlie shouted, now starting to cry himself, "Charlie, please don't" Sam continued, Randy rubbed Charlie's shoulder. "Charlie" Sam whispered yet again "Will is B". Charlie's mouth dropped, it began to jolt up and down. "You didn't look at the photo's did you" Randy said opening the page, Charlie stared down, and looked at the one of Will walking with a Bat across Sam's lawn. "Turner was stalking Bradley, they are all of the night he went missing". The only sound in the room was Charlie's rapid breath, "We also found this in locker", Randy said placing the piece of paper in front of him. "Its a page from Bradley's diary, he was blackmailing Will and Clara". Sam stood forward, "His Mom was also sleeping with my Dad, and that's why his Dad left. Explains City Hall" he remarked .But Charlie remained silent as he stared at the letter. His bloodshot eyes now filled with rage. A loud clap of thunder made everyone jump, and Charlie ran out of the room, and out of the Kendrick house. "CHARLIE" Sam shouted chasing after him, followed by Randy and Hanson. The boys followed him out as they saw him running into the storm, "He's heading for school" Randy said to Sam, "Get Brie, we're taking my car, we need to stop him before he does something stupid" Sam said as the boys ran back inside leaving all the doors open. As he was running the rain poured down his face, his dark jumper clung to his skin,and was an even darker shade of blue, and his jeans became heavier soaking up all the rain. His hair kept dripping in his eyes, and that is when he stopped, just round the corner from school. He let out a large scream. Just then car lights beamed in his face, it was Nina and Clara. "Charlie, oh my god. Get in, you're soaked" He stared at the girls and decided to take their offer up, as he climbed into the warm car they both looked at him. "Bad day not to carry an umbrella ey?" Nina said laughing. "Yeah" Charlie answered, "Bad Day" A rowdy group of teenage boys all chatted loudly in the locker room. "So Riley, what about you, are you jealous of Blake and Rebecca" Will asked, "Not really, one of the perks of being identical she has kissed me a bunch of times by mistake" Riley laughed punching Blake, "And besides we all know Blake is just REBOUND" he shouted at his brother, to which all the boys in the room laughed. "What about you King" the boys asked indicating towards Karl, "Oh I have this real nice girl" he laughed, to which all the boys laughed. "But I am not going to tell you who, can't give it away, to a bunch of Juniors" Karl laughed back at them. Blake turned towards Will, "So what about you, have you and Charlie done it yet. Which one of you is on the bottom, my money is on Charlie" he laughed, Will didn't laugh at this, another random voice in the locker room shouted "I SECOND THAT". Will smiled and gave Blake the finger. "Okay, no for real. Is this Loves young dream" Karl asked. "I don't know" Will stated looking all doe eyed. "I mean, I hope so" he laughed at Karl. "Well, you should keep tight a hold of him, after all apparently everyone wants Charlie, and we both know that, that's nothing new" Karl said in a low voice, winking at Will, as he pushed his blonde hair into a comb over. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, but the doors to the locker room slammed open. "Jesus" Riley shouted jumping back. "Oh it's only Charlie" Will sighed with relief. "Hey babe, we were just talking about you" Will leaned in to Kiss Charlie, but Charlie punched him in the nose. All of the boys screamed and laughed at this, "WHAT THE HELL" Will shouted. "Leave me alone Will" Charlie shouted. Storming out of the Locke room. Karl winked at Will, as he chased after Charlie. "Hey, what's wrong?" Will asked, trying to hold Charlie's wrists. This freaked Charlie out as he screamed "Don't Touch ME!". Will backed up and looked startled. "What is wrong with you, today?" he asked. "I know!" Charlie shouted, "Know, what?" Will replied back. "I know Bradley was blackmailing you, and you hit over the head with the bat, and you wanted to blow up city hall. because of your Mom and Sam's Dad" Charlie said all of this so quick, it confused Will even more. "Charlie are you high or something?" Will asked. At this point most of the student body was observing the argument. "HEY ASS HOLE" a loud voice came from down the corridor, Will stared directly into Randy's eyes. Randy was backed by Hanson,Sam and Brie. Will turned round, and Charlie was gone. "Why don't you do him a favor... leave him alone" Randy shouted. Robbie,Luke,Clara and Nina appeared behind Brie. "What's going on?" Robbie whispered in Brie's ear, but only got a shush in reply. "Or what, the cast of Freaks and Geeks is going to get me". Randy charged at Will, tackling him onto the floor, both boys began to punch each other. The whole corridor was either chanting one name or the other, or recording it on their phones. Principle Elliots ran over, she was accompanied by two male staff members who pulled the boys apart. She blew a whistle and screamed . "CLEAR THE HALLS, YOU with ME" she pointed at Randy and pointed down to her office. "BUT WHAT ABOUT WILL" Randy shouted back, "WITH ME, MR WALKER" Randy stared at Will, whose noes was now bleeding, he nudged his shoulder. "Get off me" Will shouted at the male member of staff who was checking on him. He stared at the other students, "WHAT" he screamed. No one replied, but Karl came from behind his back, he tutted at Will and walked towards, Sam, Hanson and the other. He looked at them all, "Bad Form" he stated, and walked away. Sam,Hanson, Brie and the others sat on their usual table."So are you going to tell us what happened, or?" Robbie asked. Sam shook his head, he and Hanson had been angry all day. "Where's Charlie?" Nina asked, "He went home" Brie told her, with a calmness to her voice. Sam and Hanson's head turned to the door, hoping to see Randy, instead they saw Summer walking in with Rebecca, Summer was now wearing a cheerleader uniform. "When did that happen?" Nina asked Clara, who continued to eat her sandwich. "I guess I have been replaced" Clara said, standing up. "I am going to the library" she added. Nina got up to, "I'll come with you. Any of you wanna come?" she asked to the table, Luke and Robbie stood up, "Yeah" Luke said, staring back at Summer, "Let's go. See you guys" Clara waved at Brie,Hanson and Sam. As they left, Sam's phone rang, "Is it Charlie?" Hanson asked, "No it's Lucy. Ugh can't do this today" Sam said pressing the ignore button. Brie touched Sam's hand, "Hey, it's going to be Okay" she said to him. "So where is B anyway" she said looking around the cafeteria. "Speak of the devil, and doth appear" Hanson whispered pointing towards the door. Will entered and stared at the table, his left eye had a large bruise on it, he walked over to the jocks table. BEEP BEEP, went Hanson's phone. "It's from Randy" he said. "He is in isolated detention all day, and wants us to come over to his house, after school. Come up with a new plan" he said. Brie turned her head, her long brown hair flew behind her. "I won't be there. I have an idea" Brie said turning back, smiling at the boys. Karl sat on the bench, with sunglasses covering his eye, the storm that had savaged the morning was long gone, and the sun shone brightly in the sky. He was watching strangers go through with their day to day mundane activities. His phone rang, as he pulled it out he began to speak in a low tone. "No, I am here now" he whispered.He lowered his glasses so they rested on his nose. "No, well they're no longer a threat. Yes they have broken up" he laughed, leaning back on the bench, "No, he's on his way... Well he better have them, oh matter of fact, here he comes now" he said looking towards a person moving closer and closer."Better go" he said hanging up the phone. The person moved closer and sat next to Will on the bench, they where carrying a satchel that was strung around their right shoulder. "Luke" Karl said bluntly, "Karl" Luke said removing his glasses. "Give them to me" he said outstretching his arm. Luke looked around nervously, "No one is here, Now GIVE IT TO ME" Karl shouted removing his glasses, his eyes like daggers dug into Luke's soul. Luke slightly shaking reached into his satchel and removed a large package, "They're all in here" he whispered handing it to Karl, who began to laugh. "Here" Karl said tossing a large clump of Money into Luke's lap. "I will see you around" Karl continued, walking away, he placed the glasses back on his face and smirked. Randy's House- Later (Early Night) Randy and Sam where placing baubles on the Walker Family Christmas tree. "I mean really, who does he think he is" Randy began shouting, "I have a bad feeling" Sam whispered. "What are the colors not evenly spread out?" Randy asked holding a red and green baubles. "No, the tree looks fine Randy, but before I say, are you sure your parents are okay with us decorating?" he asked. Randy nodded, "My mom is in my Auntie Suzy's and my Dad is away on business, they didn't have time so asked me to do it", he said smiling. "Hanson you untangled the tinsel yet?" he asked. Hanson lay in a huge pile of multicolored tensile, "You know normal people get Christmas lights tangled, how do you get tinsel tangled" all the boys laughed as Hanson's hair was now covered in the shiny material. David came running down in a pair of blue scrubs, carrying two large white shoes, he sat down on the couch and began to tie his laces. "Thanks for helping boys" he said smiling, "You guys excited to finish school?" he asked, "Yeah we are" Hanson said. Sam began to look at David. "Hey David, nice uniform" Sam said laughing, "Very funny Samuel" he said placing his second shoe on. David stood up and looked at the boys, "There is money on the counter for food be good Randy" he shouted placing a thick coat on, "You too" Randy shouted back. The second the door shut Randy's head turned to Sam, "So what was this bad thought?" he asked. "Han Stand up" he shouted. Hanson got up out of the pile and walked towards the other boys. "Have you guys noticed that we have had no B texts" he said, "Yeah, what's that all about, I was expecting Will to send a big revenge paragraph" Hanson said. "Unless" Sam said, his eyes widening and fingers twitching. "No" Randy shouted at him, "Will is B, we know that, now stop it" he shouted. "I have the bruises to prove it" Randy said storming towards the kitchen. Sam and Hanson sat down slowly on the couch, Hanson withdrew his phone, "Brie is on her way to Charlie's, I hope it works" he whispered. "It will work" Randy returned with a take out menu. "How could you build a relationship based on secrets" Randy stated. "I feel sorry for him". Sam's phone rang again as he saw Lucy was once again trying to call him, he ignored her once again. "You okay?" Randy asked, "Yeah, just blocked number" he said diverting his eyes. "Guy's I have something to tell you" Hanson said standing up. "What?" Sam asked. Hanson began to pace the back and forth, "The night after homecoming , I saw Bradley, in my house,stroking Charlie's hair" he stated. Randy and Sam gave each other a funny look, "You must have been dreaming" Sam stated rubbing his forehead. "No I wasn't" Hanson shouted, "Okay so what did Bradley do after stroking Charlie's hair?" Sam asked, Hanson went to speak but then he remembered, he stuttered and "I don't know, I fell back asleep" Hanson said bowing his head. "Exactly" Sam said. "Now, on to a lighter topic, what are we going to eat fellas" Randy said rubbing his hands together. Charlie's house. Charlie sat on the couch with McKenzie on the other, Mike was no where to be seen. "Why are your eyes so red?" McKenzie asked, being an inquisitive child as always, "Allergies" Charlie whispered. The door bell rang and made Charlie jump slightly, "I'll get it" Charlie said walking towards the door. Once open standing outside carrying an assortment of things where Brie,Clara, Nina and Dani. "Hey, hey" Brie said, "What are you doing here?" Charlie asked leaning on the door frame, "Well since you have had a rough day, we have decided to treat you to a man free night, with a nice sleepover " Brie said smiling. "Erm I don't know" Charlie said rubbing his head, "Oh come on, we have doughnuts, Ice Cream, Chinese food and a ton off Horror movies" Clara said holding up a bag that smelt amazing. "Oh come on Charlie we are already in our PJ's" Dani said, "Oh I am Dani by the way" she said, Charlie smiled, "Hi, Okay fine come in" he said letting all of the girls in. They walked into the living room, Charlie turned to McKenzie, "I will give you twenty dollars if you don't tell Mom and Dad, and you go to your room now" Charlie said withdrawing the money. "Done" McKenzie said grabbing it out of his brothers hand. He skipped up stairs, "Oh my god how adorable" Clara said, placing her hand on her chest. "Brie come get some plates with me" Charlie said walking into the kitchen. He closed the door firmly, "How are you?" she asked. "Over the worst of it" Charlie answered simply, "Has he tried to call you?" Brie asked, "He did quite a bit throughout the day, but now he's given up". Brie hugged him, placing his head on her shoulder. "You're going to be a good Mom Brie, you give the best hugs" he cried. "I am so stupid" he shouted. "No you're not" Brie said reassuringly. "I should of made the connection last night. B has been sending out all of those Mike videos, clearly to make him look guilty. And Mike said something that made me think he knew Will, and they didn't like each other" he cried. "I am not the expert here Charlie, but this B person is trying to get into your head, and maybe that's why they keep sending these videos of Mike, because, if he is out of the way, then" "Then I am a walking bullseye" Charlie said. "Come on guys" Clara shouted. "You know what... No more B... not for tonight" he said smiling at Brie. Will was walking home in work out gear, the dark deserted road was slowly beginning to be coated with a slight fog. A dog barking made him jolt slightly, but he kept walking. As he continued he got the impression he was being followed, a sickly breeze blew down his neck. He turned round quickly his bag fell off his shoulder, he couldn't see anything through the darkness. Scared he grabbed his bag and began to walk quicker yet he still couldn't shake that feeling. He got the corner and stared at the street light. He needed to cross just one more road, and then he was home, the roads looked deserted so he didn't wait for a green light. He looked over his shoulder, and that is when the headlights became visible. The boys all sat on the floor, in Randy's now fully decorated living room, "Nice job Guys" he said fist bumping Hanson, who was still slightly taken aback that no one believed he saw Bradley. Sam on the other hand was staring at the Pizza, "Hey where is the photo album?" he asked. "WHA?" Randy muffled his mouth full of Pizza. "We left at your house remember. I am guessing its still on your counter, why?" Hanson said staring at Sam. "Guys I can't shake this feeling Okay, I don't think Will is B. If he was I am pretty sure Randy's house would be in ashes right now" they all stared at each other. They heard their phones all BEEP BEEP. Sam looked down, his phone laid out in front of him took a big gulp. A toy of Santa Clause to laugh and chant HO HO HO Empty plates where all placed on Charlie's coffee table. Clara and Nina where kissing on one couch while Charlie,Dani and Brie, who's hair was now in two large plats where on the other. "So Dani, when do you and Randy have your next date?" Brie asked her. "Soon I hope, we have been trying to do it just trying to organize it around the Holidays" she smiled. "Well enough about men" Brie said, "Except for Charlie" she added quickly, which made Charlie giggle. "So me and C will put the plates back, and get the ice cream, and you ladies put the DVD on". Brie and Charlie rounded up all the plates and took them into the kitchen, "Thanks" he said once they where in there. "I needed a day away from everyone worrying about B... I mean Will" he corrected himself, "Gonna have to get used to that" he whispered, as Brie took 4 tubs of Ice cream out of the freezer. "OH MY GOD GUYS" Nina shouted, the two ran into the living room, "Dani put the news on quick" she shouted, looking at her phone, "What is it?" Brie asked, "Stephanie Lambert from Bio, just text, there's been an accident. Apparently everyone is talking about it". Charlie himself turned on the T.V and flicked to the news station, they all watched as Officer Cooper was addressing the crowd. "Now while the victim may be alive, we are treating this like a hit and run case" he said, "We believe the victim was walking home alone, when the car struck him. He is now being rushed to a near by hospital for further treatment". The press went mad, "What was the victims name" shouted many reporters. "The Victims name..." Cooper said, he whispered into another polices ear and they both nodded. "William Carraway" he stated. Charlie and Brie both looked at each other, and the whole room turned to Charlie, Brie took the remote out of his hands and hit the off button. Charlie ran into the kitchen once more. "I've got this" Brie said, slamming the door behind her. Charlie was now crying again, he shook his head to Brie... BEEP BEEP. "No, No it can't be" Brie whispered, withdrawing her phone, Charlie mimicked her. She began to read the text aloud. "He may have kissed boys, but he didn't send these Kisses, oh and Charlie don't worry he was your boyfriend you can cry if you want to- Kisses B". Charlie's looked shocked, "What the hell" he whispered looking at Brie. Back at Randy's house the other liars watched on in horror too. As their phones all went off in harmony. Sam picked his straight up and read the message for his friends. "It's Christmas time, You NEED a rest and so do I. See you boys in January- Kisses B" ''' A rock lay on Sam's kitchen floor surrounded by glass, a cloved hand reached through a whole made in the window and opened it from the inside. The hooded figure entered Sam's house and walked towards the counter where the photo album lay and picked up. They then stuffed it into their hoodie. They looked around and saw a picture of Sam and his farther. The figure picked the photo up and dropped it on the floor, and left the kitchen in a see of glass. The Liars * '''Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 12/17 (Mentioned) * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 13/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 13/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 13/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 13/17 The Love Interests * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 12/17 * Colton Haynes as Will Caraway - 11/17 * Kaya Scodelario as Dani Day- 2/17 * Carlson Young as Lucy Heart- 5/17 * Other Cast * Sebastian Stan as Felix Turner - 4/17 (Mentioned) * Austin Butler as Karl King- 3/17 ''' * '''Freddie Stoma as Michael Crew - 8/17 * Joseph Gordon Levitt as Clarke Crew - 6/17 * Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 9/17 * Liam Aiken as Robbie Knight - 9/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake and Riley Masters 9/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 8/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 8/17 * Sarah Paulson as Principle Elliotts- 3/17 * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Carol Crew - 4/17 * Channing Tatum as David Walker - 3/17 Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:HLL Episodes Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Handsome Little Liars Season 1